Earl of Winterspell
by Rose as Red as Blood
Summary: Yu K. Winterspell. Heir to the seat of an earl. The young Japanese had a peaceful life since the age of 5 but as luck as it the young boy's father dies. Now Its up to the Young heir and his Servant Allen walker to win kanda's seat back as the earl and to solve the mystery of the late earl's death. Hints of yullen.
1. The Earl of Winterspell

**_A/N: Listen to: Nico nico singer Gero Regret message ballad version_**

Cobalt eyes glared out daring anyone to come closer. A young boy almost the age of 4 sat alone in the corner. Ropes were bound to his wrist's plunging into his skin painfully but the boy didnt show it. Thin ebony hair trailed to the center of his back giving him an asian air. The long black tresses were untamed and filled with naughts. The boy shivered as a cold breeze hit him square in the face. His hands moved to cover up his chest from the cold. He had to be cold. It was the middle of the winter yet he was forced only to where a rag to cover up his genitals. As he bent over wounds on his back were made visible. Whipping wounds marred his flawless skin -apart from the rope burns that is- and made him even more pitiful.

"you get up." a harsh European voice filled the air and the boy made no motion to obey orders. "not obeying me eh boy? that only makes harder for you. Hold him." Two men pulled ruffly at the Asian's ropes forcing him up. They held him in place and the man who had spoken to him earlier came up to him with a knife already marred with blood. Not the young boy's though no the whip already has enough of that.

He bent down near the boy and began carving something into the chest. Blood leaked down staining the cloth he wore even further. The young boy bit his lip forcing himself not to cry out. Silent tears fell off his cheeks on to the ground. The two men released there grip and young boy fell to the ground weeping. Another scar marred his body. A scar made out of japanese characters was to the right of his chest, A deep scar it will leave yes. The european man grabbed the young boy and pulled his face close.

"Your a slave from now on Kanda Yu." he spat. "someone will buy you and your going to have to work for freedom." Tears still fell and where no where close to stopping. He was Kanda Yu but he was also still a 4 year old. "i hope you learned your lesson." the european said before he left.

**1 Years later.**

So much time had already passed but no one dared to buy the asian. Kanda sighed before curled up. Alone. He was isolated from everyone else for punishment . He was often in there and his own blood stained the walls. This was the place he often whipped and forever will be. The roof of his isolation cell creaked indicating someone was coming down. Kanda growled before he turned to the door he through his best glare and put on a sneer. A mocking one.

The European man's voice filled the silence of the cell. The man named Pier was the one that whipped him. "i dont understand why you would want to see him." Pier said from outside of is cell. "i do." a man said. He had a commanding edge to his voice warning people not to mess with him. The door pushed open and Pier came in. Behind him was a man of Nobility. He wore a white tail coat, white pants, and white shoes. The only thing that wasnt white was his tie. It was lilac. Gold chains acted as buttons. The man had cream like skin and short dark blue hair. Light blue eyes sparkled and were filled with warmth as soon as the man laid eye's on kanda.

"leave us be." the man ordered. When pier left the man knelt on to the dirty floor. "what? arnt afraid that your clothes will be stained with my blood?" Kanda said. The man laughed. "thats the least of my worries. My name is Stephan Winterspell. Also known as Earl of Winterspell." The earl said. Kanda looked at him with cold eyes. "what need another slave?" he spat harshly. "my manor has no slaves. Only people who were willing to serve under me. Im afraid im here for something probably more devastating. My wife and I cant conceive a child. Trust me we tried. Thats when i decided to adopt." Kanda rolled his eyes. "to adopt. Sure. This is exactly why were at a place for selling slaves. Why not just take one from the orphanage."

"one from the orphanage will not have the experience of slaves and think nothing of them. I cant have a heir to my title that dosent know the horrors of the earth. You who had been ripped away from your fami-" "I wasnt ripped away! I never had a family! i never did and i never will! cant you understand that! Once a slave always one!" kanda shouted at the top of his voice. "i know what you must be going through-" "how can you know!" kanda screamed once again interrupting the earl. "you who has been pampered never had to fend for yourself on the streets! You were never abandoned by your parents because of i dont even know what! The only person i ever trusted killed himself! You fucking dont know what i have been going through!" kanda screamed tears slipping down his face.

Stephan wrapped his arms around kanda before he hugged the young boy. Kanda shocked by the action was know sobbing. he clung on to the mans shirt letting his tears stain his white pristine shirt. "Yu-" "dont call me that" "-kanda, are you going to accept my answer?" "if it means getting out of here." the 5 year old boy replied. "you look intelligent for your age. I made the right decision by asking to see you. From know on your going to be referred as Yu K. Winterspell." "K?" "It stands for kanda. I figured you would still would want to be called by that considering your nationality. I like your first name to much to change it so no i wont change your first name to kanda. You just have to tell everyone to call you what you want them to call you by." Stephan ruffled kanda's hair and picked up the young boy. Kanda leaned his head against the earls shoulder feeling an air of protectiveness.

Stephan walked out of the room still holding kanda like he was his child. Which kanda was know. "Are you going to buy him? Seriously ? this brat? who will i whip when i get mad?" Pier said. "Im adopting him first of all. To adopt no money will be required i presume? He is not to be referred as brat anymore. From now one he's of a Nobel status. If you ever get close to this boy again i will personally choke you until you die. I sure the queen wouldnt mind if i killed a useless pig." Kanda snorted at this. Pier looked at him wickedly. Stephan smirked before he left pier standing alone. Kanda peeked over stephans shoulder and also smirked in a cruel mocking way. Pier saw this then cursed punching the wall.

Kanda buried his face once again into his adoptive fathers shoulder. Once all the papers were sorted out Kanda was free and what more he was a Nobel. Stephan stepped out into the cool night air and almost instantly did kanda feel himself shiver. Droplets of snow touched his bare chest and kanda could almost freeze. He wrapped his hands around stephan seeking warmth. Stephan laughed before set kanda on to the ground. he undid the chains on his tail coat. Once done he took it off and wrapped it around kanda. Picking the young boy up again stephan made his way through carriages before he saw his own. A beautiful carriage. It was a dark brown wooden carriage with gold trimmings. A man opened the door and Stephan stepped through. Seating himself he let go of kanda but the young boy made no motion to move. Stephan laughed. "you warmed up to me that much?" he said ruffling kanda's hair. The samurai blushed. "no! Its just cold!" kanda said, "speaking of which... Show me your hands." stephan said. Kanda looked at him before

showing is hands which no longer were bound by ropes.

however sever rope burns took its place. "these might leave a scar." stephan said. He ran his hand through kanda's hair. "your hair is beautiful ill tell you that. Your not going to have to cut it. I would hate to see hair like this ruined. but you can tie it up." stephan said. He handed kanda a blood red rope. "use this to tie your hair. The rope is made out of special properties made from japan so it wont damage your hair. Ill ask one of the maids to brush it and tie it when we get home." Kanda nodded at this before he rested his head on stephan's shoulder again but this time he fell asleep.

Kanda rubbed his face against the most comfortable thing he ever felt. Underneath him was what felt like a cloud. Sitting up kanda forced himself to rub the sleep from his eye. Cobalt eyes darted around the room he was in. The whole room was spacious. Windows let morning light peak through. The walls were painted with a plain gold. The whole room was empty besides a bookshelf, a table, his bed, a fire place, and a bed table. The bed kanda had been lying on was huge, A king sized bed with a canopy. Kanda laughed and realized this was probably going to be his room from now on. But he liked the room. It felt inviting. Slipping out of the bed kanda realized he wasnt in his rag but dressed in a dress shirt that went all the way to his knees. This was probably his night suit. Kanda slipped out the door and into the hall exploring until one of the butlers caught him. "Young master!" he cried. He went to kanda and led him back to his room. "you must be dressed. You cant leave your room in improper attire." the butler said. "and who might you be?" kanda asked.

The butler bowed. "Forgive me. My name is William. ill be helping you from know until we find you a proper person to suit your needs. Sit down i believe you need to take a bath. Let me prepare one." William said before he hurried out the door. Kanda followed him and came across a huge porcelain tub. His eyes widened at the size of it and william began to pore scalding water into the tub. Once it was filled willaim left to get something and kanda took off his clothes. He put one toe in and immediately retracted. To hot but it felt nice. Kanda lowered himself into the tub.

Once william came back he almost dropped the basket he was carrying filled with fluffy towels. "what are you doing young master? isnt it scalding hot?" william asked.

"no not really." kanda replied. William sighed before he pushed his sleeves up. He took a sponge and began to clean the boy. All the dirt and blood mixed into the water making it filthy. "these need to be stitched and wrapped," william said inspecting 4 whip wounds which were still bleeding. He touched one of them and kanda nearly screamed in pain. "These need cleaning. Its going to hurt" william said. The screaming began. Young screaming filed the halls of the manor causing anyone who heard it to run away. A string of curses left kanda's mouth and kanda began to scream again. "whats going on in here?" stephan asked wearing a frown. He saw the opened bleeding wounds on kanda and william trying to clean them. "ohh." stephan said. "my lord sorry to disturb you." william said. "its fine william. let me help you with that. Hold his shoulders down. Ill scrub his back." stephan said rolling up his sleeves. William stood up and gave stephan the sponge. Stephan knelt down and william held kanda's shoulders. Together they continued the painstakingly long process of cleaning kanda's back. Screams after screamed erupted and soon it was done. "william got get someone to tend to his wounds." stephan said before he lifted kanda up. Setting him back down he wrapped in a towel and almost immediately did the towel get stained with blood. Stephan sighed. "i wish i found you before they did this to you yu." stephan said. "dont call me that." kanda said walking himself to his room ignoring the sharp pains in his back. Stephan sighed before he picked kanda up again. Setting him on a stool william came back with first air kits and a doctor. Once cleaning and stitching his wounds were done with william dressed him and stephan took the challenge to brush his knot filled hair.

Kanda sat down on a stool and Stephan sat on a chair behind him. Stephan ran the brush through his hair. "Thank god you hair is thin or else i would be forced to chop it off." stephan said laughing. " Anyways since your going to be earl someday your going to kneed to know a lot. From speaking different languages to writing them. You need to know how to dine, how to hunt, how to ride a horse, Also you'll need to know how to use a weapon. Any weapon of you choice of course." " a Katana" Kanda replied instantly. "a sword? are you sure?" stephan asked tying up the samurai's hair. "im sure." kanda said with a toothy smile. He wanted a katana ever since he laid eyes on one. He wanted a real one. "i know what katana to give you then. It goes by the name Mugen." Stephan said. "infinite" kanda said eyes sparkling. Stephan smiled at this and stood up. "its time to introduce you to your mother now yu."

**2 years later Mid summer. **

Kanda latched his foot onto another branch and pulled himself up. He was at the top of a cherry tree now and he looked down from it. "Come down kanda!" his only friend called. Her name was lenalee and kanda had only known her for a year. Lenalee was 2 years younger then him. She was 5 years old and had quite the kick. The bangles kanda wore to hide his rope burns matched the one's on lenalee's legs. "i dont want to!" kanda called back. "your mother will be mad!" lenalee screamed at the top of her voice. "She's right you know." his adoptive mother said.

"Dammit," kanda muttered as he looked down. He stared into the same cobalt eyes he had. Yes his foster mother had the same eyes as him but not the same hair color. She had a beautiful curly gold hair and bangs that framed her face. "i heard you!" his mother said. "Madame your going too ruin your clothes!" lenalee said. Kanda looked down again and met face to face with his mother who climbed up the tree. She was wearing a riding stocks. She climbed up and sat beside his son. Pulling him into her lap she settled down. Taking flowers she put them into her sons hair. "Mother!" kanda cried not wanting prissy flowers in hist hair. Usually he would hurt someone if they did the same thing to him but his mother was a different case all together. She laughed and kanda shook the flowers out of his hair. "how are you lessons going." his mother asked. "boring as ever. I dont need to learn how to dance or play and instrument. All i want is classes on sword fighting!" kanda said huffing. "i dont think you need those anymore. You can even beat your father at any form of sword fighting. Quite the young prodigy i must say." his mother said with a laugh. Kanda sighed. "still i like it much better than anything else!" kanda said. "we'll arrange something for you." His mother said with a smile. Kanda nodded hastily and happily. Good things happen when she says what she says.

Kanda jumped down the tree landing on the balls of his feet. "That scared me kanda!" lenalee screamed giving her friend a playful slap. Kanda raised an eyebrow. "really that scared you?" he said in a sarcastic tone. Lenalee looked at him and kanda sprinted off lenalee chasing him throughout the manor. Laughter erupted from the two once they stopped. While both of them where panting they failed to notice the glare of the one and only Komui Lee. A crazy scientist who replaced there doctor. He was Crazy yes but he made a good doctor.

**So? Good idea bad idea? please say! Review! Review! Review! I hope this becomes a success. **

- Red.


	2. The Serving Boy

**_A/N: LISTEN TO _****_TWO STEPS FROM HELL - REBIRTH (ORION)_****while reading this.**

**_By the way in this AU allen is the same age as kanda._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DGM._**

**2 years later. **

Stephan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. The weirdest jobs he just had to get from the queen. A queer lady she was that went by the name of...? What was it again? Ignoring his last thought Stephan sniffed the hair. It smelled heavily of opium. Stopping outside of a grand silver encrusted door he went inside only to be met with a human trafficking auction. Buyers all around were smoking what looked and smelled like weed. A heavy sent of Opium was in the room and it came mainly from a cage in the center of a stage. "In the name of the queen stop this at once!" He ordered.

Everyone looked back at him. Whispers rippled through the air like wild fire. Stephan rolled his eyes. Now comes the fun part. "Everyone here will be arrested for selling and buying children illegally." Screams sounded like sirens all around and buyers and sellers made a rush to get out. Stephan's quick eyes quickly pointed out all the sellers. Pulling out two hand guns he looked straight ahead shooting everyone in the room. Well except the children of course.

Instead of opium the air smelled mostly of fresh spilled blood and that is what humans are. Containers for blood. Stepping up onto the stage he saw 7 girls around the age of 15-17. They were all crying and wearing the most sluttiest clothing anyone has ever laid eyes on. He sighed and picked the lock on the cage. Out came the girls one by one and once they where all gone stephan was about to close the door but a small squeak stopped him. "wait! im still here!" a young boy said. Stephan opened the door and a young boy around Yu's age came out.

He had pristine white hair that was pushed to the side's and Silver Moon's for eyes. He had an unhealthy pale skin color and a scar as red as blood that started at the base of his eye- no a star shaped figure was the start of the blood ridden scar. What surprised the earl the most was the fact of the amount scar's the boy had on his chest (he didnt have a shirt on) and a black arm. It looked charred but stephan new it wasnt burned. It was deformed. Stephan studied the scars more closely. Tiny knife marks marred his chest and his back but they weren't that sever. The whip wounds yu had were deeper and much longer. Stephan knelt in front of the boy and gasped when he saw a major scar. It started at the top of his chest and went all the way down. It was a deep scar not really healed yet.

"whats your name?" The earl asked. "Why do you ask?" the boy replied. "Well Ill call you silver. i was going to offer you a position in my household. To be my son's personal serving boy. Dont worry its not as dreadful as it seems. All you would have to do is watch over my son and make sure he dosent get into trouble. Easy. And if you join us ill promise to pay, give you a place to stay, and to give you as much as food as you desire." The earl said with a smile. Silver looked at him wearing a serious expression. "Wouldn't you want to know what my personal back round is? I was a thief i lived stealing! Dont you want to know where my parents are? Dont you want to know how i ended up in this mess?" Silver said. "Your business is your business. I dont really care for that all i need to know is if you do come with me are you going to harm my family in any way shape or form." Stephan said. Silver shook his head.

"promise you'll not work me as a slave?" silver said with puppy dog eyes no one could resist. 'Just as innocent as lenalee this boy is.' stephan asked chuckling. "ill tell you this if im lying ill sell my soul to the devil." Stephan said. "Ill accept but you dont have to pay me. I have a outrageous appetite that you would need to feed. My name is allen walker and you dont need to worry about family my adoptive father died off 2 years ago. Im 9 years old and if you wonder why i have a black arm its deformed." allen said. "i liked calling you silver better. okay allen your just the same age as Yu my son and i bet that you to will get along just fine." The earl said with a smile. "first lets buy you some clothes." Off they went travelling and buying the young white haired boy's stuff. Once all that was sorted out they went to the stables.

"wait your buying me a horse?" Allen asked with sparkling eyes. "you and my son. He hasn't gotten one yet and everyone else in my manor has one. I decided to bring him one." stephan said. "wait you bought everyone in your manor a horse? even the cooks, gardener people like that?" allen asked. "only if they had earned it." stephan said with a smile. Allens eyes glittered again as they walked past several horses.

"see anyone that catches your eyes?" "that one." allen said pointing to a black steed. "A black horse hmm? perfect. Ill get Yu a white horse then." stephan said. He went first to the black horse and bought it. He handed allen the reigns. "do you know how to ride?" stephan asked. Allen nodded his head . " Were riding back to my manor." stephan said. "ill buy Yu's horse and ill get my own one. Stay here." stephan said before he left allen alone.

**Allen POV.**

"should i just run? I have a horse and he'll probably never find me again." allen said to himself. The horse behind him whined before it gently pushed allens back. "i know ill stay. I need to name you." allen said petting the horse. "but what should i name you?"

"Black?" the horse shook its head. "Naughty?" the horse almost kicked allen. "Red?" the horse whined again. Allen sighed putting a hand on his head. "Timcanpy!" allen said snapping his fingers.

The horse neighed in joy. "Tim it is." allen said petting the steed. "timcanpy what an unusual name." stephan said leading a chestnut horse. Behind the chestnut horse was a white steed connected to the chestnut's saddle. "can you get on your horse by yourself?" stephan asked. Allen shrugged. "i can try." he said before he jumped up. Flipping in the air he found himself on top of tim right in the saddle. "You look like you belong in a circus." stephan said. Allen scowled. "i used to work in one." he said. Stephan chuckled.

"whats your horses name?" allen asked. Stephan jumped onto his horse. "this old thing? Mei. ." stephan said. Allen nodded before he went into a trot." be careful. Stay ahead of me and turn when i tell you to." stephan said. "there are a lot of bandits on this very road. We have to hurry. My manor's not far from here." Stephan said before the horse sprinted. Allen nodded before he went into a full blown sprint.

Once the manor was in view stephan and allen went back into a trot. "You need to learn a few things about Yu. First thing is do not i mean do not call him Yu. Call him Kanda. He cant stand it when someone calls him yu. He even gets mad at me. But not his mother. It actually quite funny. The second thing is that yu has quite the temper, and is easily irritated. Really easily irritated. Don't treat him like he's spoiled. Just don't. You also don't need to dress him, brush his hair, or warm his bath like other serving boys. He does that all on his own." Stephan said before he continued forward. Getting off the horse allen handed the reign to someone who was waiting near by and Stephan did the same. "Keep the white one here tied to something. It's yu's." Stephan said.

The red head wore a curious expression. "You finally got yu-chan a horse?" He asked. Allen studied him more closely. He had red hair that was let down. It was sort of long going down to his ears. The red head wore and eyepatch on his right eye and his other one was a lush green color. "I did lavi." Stephan said. "By the way meet silver He's going to be yu's serving boy." "It's allen not silver." "Your going to be his serving boy? Good luck with that. The last person that was- you know what never mind." Lavi said sheepishly.

Allen looked at him with a strange expression. "Anyways let's go." Stephan said walking into the manor. Allen looked around the entrance to the manor. It was all carpeted with marble pillars rising out of the ground. A grand stair case lead upstairs and to the right and to the left where halls. Laughter and feet pattering echoed off the walls and allen looked to the source of it.

A young girl only the age of 7 came running. She was quite the adorable thing. Long black hair hung to her waist and violet eyes darted around the room. Every time she stepped blood red bangles around her feet would make a hollow noise. Allen's eyes focused on what she was holding. A blood red hair tie.

"Give it back lenalee!" Someone said. He dashed into view with black hair trailing behind him like a cape. Dark blue cobalt eyes darted from lenalee to Stephan and both lenalee and the boy stopped. Lenalee smiled before handing back the hair tie and the boy quickly tied his hair up. The samurai looked towards Stephan before he went to him. Stephan crouched and the samurai hugged him. Stephan laughed before pulling lenalee into the hug. After breaking the embrace the younger looked towards the older.

"How was the trip?" The samurai asked. "Perfectly fine thanks for asking yu." "Don't call me that." Kanda instantly replied. "Whose the moyashi." Kanda said looking at allen. Allen cocked his head left in confusion. Moyashi? What does that mean? Allen looked towards stephan and realized the earl didnt understand the language either.

"this will be your new serving boy his name is sil-" "allen" allen quickly corrected. Stephan laughed. " kanda dont treat him like the last one." stephan said ending in a commanding tone. "Its his fault for calling me spoiled." kanda muttered and thankfully the earl didnt hear him. "By the way where's mugen?" stephan asked.

"Bak took it. He said Master Zhu had wanted to sharpen the blade." kanda replied suddenly with happiness. "dont hurt anyone with it or ill make him dull it again." stephan said with a laugh. Kanda nodded "by the way i got something for you." stephan said. Kanda looked at stephan before turning away. "i dont need anything." he said before he started to walk away. "okay i guess you dont want your horse then." stephan said turning around. Kanda quickly snapped back. "Where?" He asked with a sudden new tone to his voice. Stephan pointed outside and both kanda and lenalee sprinted to the horse.

Allen and Stephan followed after him and watched the boy jump on his white steed. Lenalee looked at him with envious eyes and kanda stuck out his hand. Lenalee grabbed it and the samurai pulled her up on to the horse. "I'm going on it to!" Lavi said bouncing up down. He looked at kanda before he jumped on to the horse in one swift move. "Baka usagi! What If the horse can't hold this much weight!" Kanda said looking down at the horse to see if it's uncomfortable. "Yu horses can carry up to 240 pounds. We way what exactly 200 pounds all together." Kanda and lenalee looked back at lavi. "You don't know how much we weigh." Kanda and lenalee said.

"Yes I do. Kanda weighs 70 pounds and lenalee ways 60." Lavi said. "How do you know our weight!" Lenalee said. Lavi shrugged sheepishly. "Just go," lavi said and kanda kicked the horse lightly making it go into a trot. After a few minutes the horse went into a sprint carrying laughing children. Soon the horse stopped and the three got off of it. "Do you know what your going to name it?" Lenalee asked. "Kumo." Kanda replied petting the horse.

"What does that mean?" Allen asked looking at Stephan. The earl shrugged. "I don't speak japanese." He said. "you don't? But isn't he your son?" Allen asked. "Adopted." Lavi said coming forward. "Kumo means cloud. So his horses name is basically cloud. The earl bought you a horse to right? What's it name" lavi asked. "Timcanpy." Allen answered. Lavi looked at him curiously. "Strange name." Lavi said with a smile.

"Enough of that for now. Kanda!" The earl called. The samurai handed the reigns to someone and asked them to keep it in the stables before he went to his foster father. "What?" "Please take silver to his new room." The earl said before he turned around. "Au revior!" He said waving.

Kanda turned to allen. "You heard him lets go moyashi." Kanda said walking away. Allen followed after him. "What does moyashi mean?" He asked. Kanda turned to look at him. "Bean sprout." He answered with a smirk. "Bean...Sprout? I'm not a bean sprout!" Allen said scowling and crossing his arms.

"Then what are you a pipsqueak?" Kanda asked. "No!" Allen said before he put his hand to his chin trying to come up with a mean nickname for the brat. Jerkanda? Sounds idiotic. "Bakanda!" Allen said proud of his knowledge of the Japanese. "What did you call me?" Kanda said vein popping out of his head. "You called me moyashi so I called you bakanda." Allen said.

"Ass" kanda said grumpily. "Arse." Allen replyed sneering. Kanda stepped on Allen's foot. "Your lucky I don't have mugen with me." Kanda said. Allen stuck out his tongue. "Even If you did you wouldn't hurt me. You father would dull the blade again." Kanda let out a animalistic growl warning allen to cut it out. Of course the whitette ignored it.

"You wouldn't want your dear father to take something away from you would you?" Allen asked. "Are you saying I'm spoiled?" Kanda asked with one eyebrow raised. " no in not saying you are spoiled, how can a child who gets everything he wants be spoiled" allen said rolling his eyes.

"I never get anything I want! If I did I wouldn't have any fucking scars!" Kanda screamed angry at the whitette. "You think you have scars? Wait until you see my chest. Yours are probably some small cut on your wrist." Allen said

Kanda looked at him with cold eyes. Before he turned around facing allen. "Don't say anything about someone if you don't even know what there past was like." Kanda said before he turned around. "What am i supposed to know what your past is like? Arnt you a son of the earl? Even if your adopted you must have been in a orphanage. I was never in anything like that." Allen said.

"I was living on the streets ever since I was born!" Kanda said. "I was only adopted when I was four. I was lucky." Kanda said. "You weren't the only one who was living on the streets! I was abandoned by parents because of my arm!" Allen shouted suddenly tears in his eyes.

"You think your the only one who was abandoned! I was to and at least you have a reason for someone to abandon you! I don't! My birth parents just left me on the road to die!" Kanda screamed. "Mine did to! I was forced to work with clowns all most all my life!" Allen screamed.

After that everything went quite and awkward. Allen's head hung low knowing that he went to far. "Sorry." Allen mumbled. "What was that?" Kanda asked.

"I said I was sorry. Do you accept my apology kanda?" Allen said a little louder. Kanda sighed. "Fine." He snapped. "But your still a moyashi." Allen grinned. "And your still a bakanda."

**Typing on the ipad Is pure hell. By the way there will be one more time skip. By one year only though so yeah there both ten in the main story. I know this chapter was a little ummm bad compared to my first one but heh I bet my third chapter will be good. Hopefully. Anyways as Stephan apparently says Au Revior! **

**- red. **


	3. Haru Haru, Day by Day

_**A/N: LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER:**__ Love Lost by Mattia Cupelli_

**_By the way Allen's weapon is the sword of exorcism. Except without all the weird powers. _**

1 Year later.

Allen POV

Allen growled. Why did kanda had to wake up so early. It was like what 5 a'clock in the morning and not speck of light were lighting the corridors he walked upon. Setting the torch he was holding into a torch holder allen made his way into his masters room. Kanda sat on his stool bathed and dressed. He dragged the brush through his hair continuously not breaking the motion as allen came in. "Why must you wake up so early." allen mumbled. "why must you wake up so late." kanda said tying up his hair. He got up. "Get into your riding stocks. Where hunting." kanda said. Allen nodded before he rushed to his room with joy. The whitette had always loved hunting.

Running into his filthy room allen made a dash for his closet. His room wasnt always filthy, when he was first brought to his room the room was beautiful. Pure white walls surrounded the room. A twin sized bed was pushed up against the wall. A table was on the other side of the room and to the right of it a fire place to the left was a wooden wardrobe. But now clothes, pens, and envelopes laid scattered on the floor. His clean clothes were stuffed inside of his wardrobe.

Stripping off his clothes allen quickly put his riding stocks on before he ran to the kitchen. Taking a tray allen put all of kanda's food on top. Since they where hunting his breakfest didnt consist of the usual soba. Instead a berry filled cottage cheese was presented in the center of the tray. Allen took a glass out from one of the cabinets before filling it with water. He put mint leaves and a slice of lemon adding flavor to the water. Allen knelt down getting a chunk of meat. Cutting a slice off of the rabbit meat allen washed it before storing the rabbit back. He started a fire before cooking the meat on top. After seasoning the meat with herbs allen put it on the tray before making his breakfest.

Like kanda's his consisted of cottage cheese, rabbit meat, and water except in much much bigger portions. Stacking the tray high allen made his way out of the kitchen to kandas room carrying both of there food. Allen walked in and almost immediately did kanda take his own tray. Seeing the food on it kanda frowned before he sat down in a table in his room. Allen sat across from him and they both started to eat. Kanda in the more mannerly way and allen well in the exact opposite way. The earl always did say allen and kanda switched personalities when they begin eating.

Allen finished first. He carried his tray back to the kitchen before going back to kanda's room. The samurai had just finished eating as always and allen proceeded to taking away his plate. After returning back to kanda's room the two proceeded to the stables. As they walked they talked making minor insults to each other just as always. They reached the stable and allen dashed to timcampy.

Someone had already mucked out the stables leaving the task to clean the horses. And that exactly what allen and kanda where going to do. Taking out two buckets allen handed one to kanda and he filled it up before taking two horse brushes out. Kanda tossed one to allen before he dipped his own brush into the water. Allen did the same and began to clean tim. Allen smiled as the black horse plopped its head on top of allens head. Allen quickly moved his head though in fear of the horse biting his hair like he always those in the morning. Cleaning the horses had always been the first thing on kanda's agenda ever since he got kumo. What more? he also cleans his horse himself unlike other Nobel's.

Allen ran the brush through the horses back untangling almost everything and getting all the loose pieces of mud off the horse. Once that was done allen washed his bucket and put the horse brush back in place. Kanda did the same thing before they both saddled up there horses. " Did you get you sword?" allen asked kanda. "no did you get yours?" kanda asked. "do i look like i have a gigantic sword strapped to my back?" Allen said.

"ill race you back to the manor." kanda said. Allen grinned. "your on." he said and the two raced off back to the manor. Going inside the dojo allen saw his and kandas sword still in there sheathes but they lay without there owner. Allen grabbed his sword. The sword of exorcism he called it. It was mostly because of the big cross engraved in the middle of the white blade. Allen strapped the sheathe to the back and kanda strapped his own sheath to his belt. "Moyashi." kanda said tossing allen a gun. "Its Allen Bakanda," allen said.

"what ever lets go." kanda said while equipping a gun holster to the side of his leg. Allen did the same and strapped the hand gun in the holster before he stood up. The two children made it out of the manor and went back to the stables. Allen sprang up and landed on timcanpy in one fluid motion. "show off." kanda muttered before he jumped on his own horse. "im not a show off. Im just better at jumping then you." allen said with a laugh. Kanda stuck out his tongue before he looked towards the mountains. Rays off light were peaking through it signaling for day break to come. "My parents are probably awake by know." kanda said before he kicked his horse lightly signaling it to go.

Both the horses trotted to the woods and the two boys took out there guns. Kanda looked to the sky before he shot down a plump raven. The raven fell to the ground with a thud. "leave it there. We'll collect it when were done hunting." kanda said. Allen nodded before he shot a rabbit and the hunting began. By the end of it kanda and allen where both off there horses and sweating. "Im the one who killed the bear first not you!" allen said standing by his own sword which was implanted deep into the skull of a bear. "No! It was Mugen! Face the truth!" kanda said taking his blade out of the bear. "ill go collect the animals we killed. Cut up the bear and put it in this bag" kanda said handing the meat bag to allen.

Kanda then ran off. Allen sighed before he pulled his sword out of the bear. With it he started to cut up the poor bear. Half way done allen looked to the sky. The clouds was blood red. A tell tale sign of a fire. Allen looked towards the manor and smoke risen from it. "KANDA!" allen screamed before he ran off sword in hand. "what?" kanda asked. "what do you want moyash-"

**Kanda POV. **

"Moyash-" kanda turned to him and froze when he saw allen's face. It was twisted with worry. "what happened." kanda said dropping the animal he was holding. "fire." allen said. Kanda looked towards the mansion. His eyes widened. "no no no no." he repeated. He whistled with all of his strength and allen did the same. Two horses raced to them and the two boys jumped on top of them before sprinting to the manor. Everything was set ablaze. Everything. Debris from the manor fell and kanda jumped off racing to the manor. Allen stopped him.

"What the fuck are you doing Allen!" kanda screamed trying to push past the boy. "If you go into the flames you'll kill yourself!" allen screamed clinging on to kanda. The samurai struggled to push allen off of him but the boy had an iron grip. "LENALEE! LAVI! MOTHER FATHER!" kanda screamed reaching his hand out. Tears flowed down his face as he screamed names after names. Allen still held him tight and his face was also wet with tears. Thunder broke out and rain forced its way down on top of the fire. Kanda stopped and fell to the ground. He clenched his fist and his knuckles turned young boy looked towards the sky. He screamed. Screamed until his throat was raw. Screamed until he chocked. tears spilled down his cheeks and he knelt down clutching the grass sobbing. Allen's own tears refused to stop. For both of them it was like there hearts where breaking over again. The fire came to a stop but the rain kept pouring.

"father mother." kanda said once more. "why. Why did you have to stop me! I could of save them!" kanda screamed turning to look towards allen. His eyes and nose where both red. "No you couldn't have! I stopped you from killing yourself!" allen screamed rubbing his nose. "I want to die!". Allen hugged kanda again. The two stood there crying letting there hearts do what they desire.

Allen sniffed. "they might be alive in the debris." he said. "there's no way." kanda said. "they might." allen said wiping his tears away. He ran to the debris before he climbed into it trying to find someone dead. Kanda watched him move along the debris. "Allen stop! There dead!" kanda called out wiping the tears. He stood up and moved to the debris before climbing in. some of the house was still left standing but it was a small part. Kanda made his way up to his parents room. Stepping in he saw blood. His dad was in the center off his charred room dead. Not dead by the fire but dead by murder. Rage boiled suddenly inside of kanda. "He was fucking murdered!" kanda howled. Allen looked in to the room. His eyes widened at the sight of the body. Kanda trembled in rage.

Allen knelt down giving a small prayer. "whats this?" allen said. Kanda looked to what allen was pointing to. The Earl was branded. It showed a wooden pole and a snake was coiled along it. "its proof." kanda said. Allen looked up at kanda. "remember that sign. Were going to need to remember it." kanda said turning around. "why?" allen asked. "where going after the people that murdered my family." kanda said before storming out of the room. He was enveloped with a fiery determination. No one could stop him. Not even the chains that once held him down wouldn't be able to keep him at bay any longer.

**When i was writing the depressing part twilight princess song of storms came on and i started to cry okay fine not really. Then i started to watch dexter. I just discovered it and oh my god its godly! I love shows like Dexter and Sherlock. One question you know my music suggestion things to listen to? yeah that one. Does any one ever listen to them while reading this? **

-**Red. **


	4. Revenge is What Calms his Violent Heart

**Okay for the votes: **

_Kuroshitsuji: __2_

_Noragami: _1

_Project K: __2_

_No.6: __3_

**So No. 6 is currently winning. ****_You can still cast in your votes._**

**For people who haven't read No.6 its on mangahere though its not completed. To some it up my way its about this two teens who closely resemble kanda and allen. One as White hair and a snake like scar while the other has black/dark blue hair tied up into a short ponytail. **

**Listen to: [Kikuo] Sunshine is Brief [si_ku]**

**Lenalee POV. **

**"Get in." a hoarse voice whispered. Lenale**e could only comply. Stepping into the caravan the 8 year old girl looked back at the mansion. Tears flowed down her cheeks and lavi hugged her. "Its going to be fine lenalee." komui said putting his hands on lenalee's. "it is." lavi said with a sad smile. "i just hope Yu and Allen didnt die." Those where the words everyone in the carriage were thinking. Lenalee looked down at the chains that bound her wrist.

"who were those people." lenalee asked wiping the tears away. "slave Traders." The wife of the earl spoke. Lenalee looked at her. Her golden hair was in tangles and half of it was blackened by the fire. Her face was wet with tears but she had a uncontrollable rage in her eyes. One that spoke of revenge. Lenalee looked back towards the burning manor. "what a do they want with us." Soon the manor disappeared leaving a quiet forest. Komui looked down. "i dont know. Probably to make slaves out of us but i dont think they would go to a earls manor to do that. He probably wanted the earl's seat." komui said running his chained hands threw his hair.

The carriage was pulled to a stop and the 7 men came out and opened the caravan . They grabbed on to lenalee and pulled her out. "what are you doing!" komui asked springing up. But he couldn't. The chains restrained him. They pushed her on to the ground and made her go on her hands and knee's. Lifting the back of lenalee's shirt up she felt something burning touch her back. She heard komui scream her name before she herself screamed. Lenalee dropped to the ground with something branded into her back. It was a Wooden pole and snakes coiled itself around it.

**Kanda POV. **

At last the rain died down leaving a gray sky. Kanda looked up into the darkened clouds and felt rage. His father for fuck sake's was _branded._ Like a fucking slave. Kanda looked at the bangles around his own wrists. The one's that kept the rope burns hidden the one that kept his past hidden. Allen walked out of the debris carrying the earls body. Kanda stared at him for one long moment before the whitette spoke up. "We should bury him." allen said. Kanda shook his head. "no leave him in plain sight. He need's a proper funeral." Allen frowned. "You are going to attend the funeral if there is one are you?" allen asked. "i dont think they would let strangers in." kanda said. Allen looked at him confused. "what do you mean?" allen asked.

"No one would no im the earl's son. I never made a public appearance. I dare say there would be a lot of people that would use my name to get to the earls seat. Not even the queen would no im a nobel." kanda said. "hasn't anyone of nobel status seen you? They can vouch for you." allen said.

Kanda closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Lord Tyki." he said turning around. "God Dammit yes! Tyki! He comes every summer! He knows me well and he's related to the Duke of Millennium!" Kanda said snapping his fingers. "Lord tyki? you mean the one the whores always flirt with?" allen said lifting an eyebrow. "That one. and his niece Road. The creepy goth." kanda said suddenly with hope. "I can have those two vouch for me! Then i can get my position back as earl and hunt those bastards." "One question. If you dont get to be the earl who would inherit the earls title?" allen asked,

"any person the queen picks. Could be the fucking murderers for all we know. The earl didnt leave his title to anyone besides me." kanda said. "Lets go. We need to make it to the duke's manor. The sooner the better." "where is it?" allen asked. Kanda shrugged. "like i ever visited the fucking place." "How do you expect to find it Baka!" allen said hitting his head. "The duke's 'll be able to find his manor. If the queen ever fails to breathe the duke would take her spot. No questions asked. But i wouldnt let that damn psycho take the throne." kanda said tapping his feet. "Great know the duke that might win back your title as earl is psycho what else is he? Queer?" "extremely. When someone named Neah died he kept on wailing on how he couldnt have any more 'pleasure'. Thats what father told me." Allen frowned. He looked like he heard the name somewhere but just cant remember where.

"sounds disturbing. Extremely." allen said before he walked off. "i'll get supplies for the road ready" he said. "i'll help to." kanda said going to the horses. He had nothing better to do. Besides isn't it better to do something else besides dwell on the fact that the only few who had excepted kanda was murdered. Walking along the mud filled tracks kanda whistled loud and clear. Two horses sped along the tracks trying to beat each other. Kanda looked at them with a strange expression.

Timcanpy was endangered to slip on the mud like it was ice and kumo? Well he took the smarter approach and ran on the cement instead of the grass. Petting the two horses kanda led them back into the stables (which thankfully weren't burned) and provided them with food and a drink. Taking two canteen's out from the horses saddles he filled them till the brim before putting them back. Kanda went back to the woods and collected the raw meat he had before packing it into a clear plastic bag. Picking the meat up he put it in the saddles until nothing else would fit.

Allen came back a few minutes later with a box of matches, two blankets, a frying pan?, and a necklace?. "Where are we going to put that?" kanda asked. Allen frowned that went to his horses saddle. He opened the compartment and dumped all the meat out."what are you doing!" kanda said slapping his forehead. "the meat you have in your saddle is more than enough to make it to the dukes house." allen said putting the materials in. "I was going to sell some of the meat to a butcher. We can make money to sleep in inn's." kanda said. "dont you already have money? you fathers?" allen asked. "The damn old fool thought it was best to hide the money somewhere outside of the manor. Baka. I think he hid it with the queen defiantly not the bank though. He dosent trust the bank. He came home one day saying the bank stole 3000 pounds from him." kanda said with a frown.

"So once we prove that your the earl's son you win back your title and you get your money back. After that we hunt down your families killers is that right?" Kanda nodded. "correct." he said before he jumped on his horse. The horse gave a little whine from the weight on its back before straitening out again. It handled more weight before. "lets go." kanda said before he rode into the forest allen behind him. The sad part was he leaded them away from the caravan that was carrying his friends and family.

**Thats a wrap. So the only one dead (for know) is stephan. Poor guy i really liked that OC to. well eh i can use him in another story. Well till death do we part. JK am i?**

**- RED. **


	5. The Snow is what Lulled him to Sleep

**Votes: **

_Kuroshitsuji: 2_

_Project k: 3_

_Noragami: 1_

_No.6: 5_

**Seems like a lot of people like No. 6. me personally would vote for kuroshitsuji but eh i can think of a lot of things that Nezumi and Shion could do. Wait that turned out sounding so weird... KEEP ON VOTING PEOPLE AND GUESTS! THERE ARE A LOT OF YOU OUT THERE!**

**Listen to: [Gero] Teokure no Rabu Songu (To late Love Song) w/ lyrics**

**7 Days Later**

Metal clashed against metal. Sweat fell off children. A blaze of fire lit the forest. Kanda jumped back before he blocked allens swing. Quickly kanda flung his sword at allens knocking it out of the way. "lets stop." allen said in defeat breathing hard. "Why? Scared?" kanda asked wiping his own sweat of of his face. "no. Tired? yes." allen said with a sigh before he collapsed onto the ground.

Kanda to sheathed mugen before resting. Staring up at the stars kanda blinked. "when do you think we can get out of the forest?" allen asked. Kanda shrugged. "A few more miles. We'll probably get out of them tomorrow near midnight if we spend the whole day riding." Kanda said looking at his white steed. "but we will have to rest so around a day from now." "so we leave on the morrow?" allen asked."On the morrow." kanda said nodding his head before he closed his eyes resting his head on top of a blanket he was lying against. He closed his eyes letting everything fade away to darkness. He never dreamed when he slept.

Kanda's eyes blinked once then twice before he brought a hand to wipe the sleepiness away from his eyes. Feeling something press against his back kanda turned around only to discover allen who had somehow scooted next to him in his sleep. Kanda sat up looking at the albino who was at peace sleeping. Allen turned around a curled up around kanda's back seeking warmth. kanda stared at the boy for another minute not wanting to disturb his peace. Which was strange. Kanda shook his head before he flicked allen against his head hard. Allen bolted straight up and his head hit kanda's chin. "What did you do that for!" the boys screamed. Kanda held his chin while allen held the top of his head.

Staring at each other the two broke into hysterical fits of laughter.** (A/N: Kanda's a child. If he laughs with alma he can laugh with allen) **Once there laughter died down the two proceeded to make breakfast. Allen cooked a little meat on a fire while kanda went and collected herbs and berries. Once he collected enough of them allen crushed the herbs and seasoned the meat with it. Kanda took two cups out and proceeded to make green tea with the tea leaves he found. Once down the 2 dived into the food with hunger and soon everything was done. Allen ate the most of the meal of course.

Packing all the materials away into the travel saddles on there horses kanda and allen jumped on the horses before pulling into a trot. Red Wood Tree's blocked the view of everything and anything isolating the two. Morning bird calls kept the air fresh and alive. Silent breezes brought chills to the skin and rustled the leaves creating a lullaby. Sounds of a roaring waterfall came from far away.

"It might rain." Kanda said looking at the clouds which were threatening to release its rain. "again? After _that _day i thought the clouds had emptied themselves out." allen said. Kanda looked at him strangely. "What? Never heard someone say something like that?" allen said. "Never." kanda answered turning his head back to the path out of the woods. "If its going to rain we should find shelter." Kanda said pulling his horse into a sprint. Allen nodded before timcampy sprinted down the path.

They rode for miles yet no sign of shelter. Kanda swung himself off of his horse then lead it next to timcampy who was gulping water from a stream. Allen sat down and brought out food. Bread and Cheese. Kanda looked at the food and sighed. Bread and Cheese would _not_ satisfy any one's hunger. Especially for two kids who hardly ate anything for a week . The last good meal kanda had was the day his adoptive parents died.

Kanda took one small bite out of the bread trying to make his small piece last longer. Allen swallowed his piece in one gulp. Sure his piece was bigger than kanda's but allen had a bigger appetite and probably feels starved. Kanda tore half of his slice of bread then gave it to allen and he swallowed it greedily. Kanda ate his own portion before he stood to get water from the stream.

Getting a cup from the saddle bags he filled it with water before taking one long gulp satisfying his thirst. Allen came up and took the cup from kanda before repeating the process kanda had just did. Once that was all over kanda went to his horse and petted its mane. Kumo neighed before he stomped his feet indicating he was ready to go. "Moyashi?" kanda said turning around looking at timcampy.

"Tims ready. And its not Moyashi Bakanda," Allen said sticking out his tongue. Kanda snorted. "Whatever you say baka." the samurai said before jumping on to his horse. The horse pulled into a sprint. Hooves beating against the cement echoed around the forest disturbing the bird calls. Near night was when the rain broke out forcing the two to retreat into a small cave with barely any space. The two horses took most of the space in the cave. With a fire running the only space left was in the corner of the cave.

Kanda sighed before laying his blanket down on the ground. Allen laid his own blanket a couple of inches from besides kanda's. Pulling out a few apples allen tossed 2 to kanda before getting up and feeding tim. Kanda himself fed Kumo while he ate his own. A Apple for dinner. Weren't apple's usually for snack?

After throwing the core out kanda laid down on the blanket and shivered. Even with a blanket under him the ground was still cool. Allen laid down on his own blanket and also shivered, "its cold." allen said looking at kanda's eyes. Kanda looked back into the silver swirls. Getting himself lost in them kanda forced himself to close his eyes. He shivered again while wrapping his arms around his chest and curling into a ball seeking warmth from the rest of his body. Kanda ears perked as he heard shuffling noises. Opening his eyes he looked to the source of the noise.

Allen had gotten up and moved his blanket right next to kanda. Allen laid down and used his arms as pillows after scooting closer to his companion. His eyes fluttered to a close. "What are you doing?" Kanda asked looking at allen. Allen opened his eyes again. "Its better to get warmth from something else rather than curling into a ball." allen said looking at kanda position. The 10 year old samurai blushed before he straitened his legs out. Once he did so the cold air hit his chest kanda almost pulled his feet back into a curled position.

Pride and a arm kept him from doing so. Well not so much of pride and more of the arm. Allen had slipped one arm over kanda supplying warmth to him. "what are you doing?" Kanda asked again. Allen looked down, his pale cheeks were dusted with red. Allen looked up again staring at kanda straight in the eye. "Face the truth. You want me to hug you. Its giving you warmth right?" allen said scooting even closer burying his head into kanda's chest. Kanda scowled but didnt say anything. Allen was right but kanda wasn't about to admit that.

kanda buried his nose into soft white hair before he was lulled into sleep.

**When i imagined that part something in me was born. What? Finding a song for this one gave me trouble... Anyways please keep on voting. Those who dont like no.6 remember you have a chance to make the crossover something different. **

**- Red. **


	6. Fucking Fantastic, Just Great

_No. 6: __6_

_Project K: __3_

_Kuroshitsuji: __2_

_Noragami: __1_

**Wait for it: **

**Listen to: Durara Op 1 Full. **

The Two had finally made it out of the forest 2 days after the rainfall had ended. The clouds had parted leaving the blue of the sky and a sun. The only sun i dare say. Kanda looked at the grassy hills surrounding them before looking straight ahead to a city. Londen. Well the bad part of it anyway. The Duke of Millennium was most likely near one of London's many hills.

"Lets go!" allen said excitedly racing ahead of kanda. Not even god would know why allen was so excited to be in londen. Especially the bad part of it. This was one of the places kanda had been while he was in slavery. Kanda sighed before he urged his horse faster catching up to allen who was already so far away. The two raced into town before coming to a slow trot.

Kanda looked around. It was exactly as he remembered it. Homeless people lay in the street's starved. Some had chains bound to their wrist and feet. Others looked like they where freed slaves who never prospered in life. Kanda looked at allen wondering if the excitement was still there. It wasnt it was replaced with a sad look like he was remembering something about his life. It was exactly how kanda felt. The ebony haired boy remembered about the whipping, about himself being starved, he remembered being forced into things he despised to do.

Kanda looked down and felt the sudden urge to help them, to feed them but he couldn't. Only a feast would help those on the street. Allen looked at kanda and smiled a sad smile. He too wanted to help them. Kanda turned his head back towards the street and he got the urge to sprint out of the bad part of london. He would end up trampling some people though. "I wonder why the queen never does anything about this." allen said, "She probably doesn't know of this part of town. The queen's hand probably makes her think that london is a perfect city." Kanda said bitterly.

Someone came up to them. A girl. A scar framed her face. One that stretched all across her face. Blond hair was pinned up on her head and knife sheathes covered her body. A knife in every one of them. A monkey sat on her shoulder on top of black fabric. She was wearing a black military uniform with gold trims. The one's you would see on generals that worked for the queen.

Kanda and allens hands flew to their swords and they gripped the handle threatening to pull them out. "Im surprised. two Children ride out form the forest with ripped and probably stolen riding gear, riding probably stolen horses and holding probably stolen swords. Now what do you have to say for your selves?" the woman said. Kanda glared fiercely at her. "They were not stolen." he said with venom. "I doubt that. You two probably dont even now how to use swords. I bet that one cant even hold his." the woman said pointing at allen's massive sword.

Allen smirked. "Wanna bet?" he said. The woman clicked her tongue. "No not really." She said. "So with you two coming out of the forest you probably are heading somewhere. Where may i ask?" The woman said. " You ask for our destination yet you dont even know of our names. We dont know of your name." Allen said. "General Klaud. Yours?" kanda opened his mouth to say his name but allen beat him to it. "That is Kanda Yu and i am Allen walker." Kanda glared at allen.

He began to mouth words. 'Why did you say my last name is kanda? its winterspell know.' kanda mouthed.

'She's not going believe it. I met her kind before' allen replied. "what are you mouthing?" Klaud said her tone fierce. "Unimportant Matters. Why do you wish to know our destination?" kanda replied. Klaud looked at the samurai fiercely. "where trying to find our way to the Duke's Mansion. We have business with the duke." Allen said quickly. Klaud clicked her tongue on more time. "have fun getting your way into the manor." Klaud said turning around.

She was about to leave but allen stopped her. "wait! Can you at least point us to the manor?" allen asked cocking his head left. He fluttered his eyelashes a little making him look even more adorable. Kanda slapped his cheeks and shook his head. Nope allen was not adorable. Not adorable. if he had green highlights in his hair he would look like a genuine beansprout.

Klaud pointed to more upper town. "Its a few miles out of london near a river." klaud said before turning around and stalking off. "Some help she was." allen muttered. "lets go." kanda said letting go of the grip on mugen.

It was around night when the two had arrived to the dukes manor. Allen put his hand to his stomach and blushed after his stomach roared with hunger. There food ran out. Someone on the streets had slit there saddle bags and had stolen the rest of their meals from it. Not to mention all there cooking supplies and sadly there blankets. Allen himself was feeling extremely terrible the necklace he had kept in his saddle bag was stolen also. God would know why it was so important.

Marching up to the gate kanda stared directly at the guard before speaking up. "Let me pass i have business with the duke." The guard laughed. "What? Two boys like yourselves? What are you? Thieves?" "No. We are of Nobel status." The guard laughed in a mocking tone. "Cut the crap. Your two boys riding upon two horses. A nobel would come upon Carriages. A Nobel would have finer clothes, not smell like they haven't washed in a week, there hair would be nice to look at, and you would have at least one serving boy."

"Like that one?" kanda said pointing to allen. "How do i know if he's a serving boy?" the guard said with a smirk. Kanda growled. "Get the lazy bastard Tyki here. He will know who i am." kanda said. "Its Lord Tyki to you. If you where really of nobel status you would of heard he and Mistress Rhode and went off somewhere.." The guard replied. "Where did he go?" Kanda said.

The guard smirked. "Why should i tell you." Kanda growled before he his hand gripped his sword. "Threatening a guard? get out of here." The guard said. Kanda was about to unsheathe the sword but allen gripped his arm. "lets just go." allen said. "We can come back another time." Allen said. Kanda growled before letting go of his sword. Turning kumo around he sprinted until the duke's manor was nowhere to be seen. The City of london came into view and right next to them was a river.

Allen looked at the river. "he's right you know. We smell like shit." Allen said. "what are we supposed to do about that?" Kanda spat then he caught allen's gaze towards the river. "You expect me to bathe in a river?" kanda said his face twisting with disgust. "When i was with mana i always did this. We just need to find mint leaves and we can use them to scrub the dirt off." Allen said. He looked around and his eyes widened. Jumping off his horse he raced to a plant before picking a whole pile of leaves. he came back with a bundle in his arms.

"We can each take turns while the other one stands guard. You can go first." allen said handing kanda half of the leaves. "Dont turn around." Kanda ordered before he slipped his clothes off revealing the whip scars on his back. Getting into the water quickly kanda scrubbed away all the dirt, had washed his face, and had cleaned the bangles around his arms. He watched as the dirt went down the river before he redressed himself. "Your turn." Kanda said before he sat down back faced to allen like the whitette had done.

Undoing his ponytail kanda quickly pulled out the twigs that were entangled in his hair before he ran his hand through the ebony locks. After his hair looked brushed and once again silky kanda had tied his hair back into a pony tail. "Done. Lets clean the horses." Allen said walking to his horse. Kanda got up and dusted himself off before he went to kumo.

Leading his horse to the river he took the saddle off of it before he went to the river. Cupping his hands he put it into the clear water. Drawing it back he took the water back to kumo before he cleaned the horses mane and body. After repeating the process several times the horse looked cleaner and more suited for nobels. Kanda looked towards the warn out saddle that looked like it could break at any given moment. He flung the saddle into the river before going to allen who still wasnt done cleaning timcampy.

After the two boys finished cleaning tim allen spoke up "Should we get new clothes?", "From where we have no money." kanda said. "We can steal." Allen said a sly look in his eyes. kanda looked at him with his own mischievous look. "Lets go." Kanda said beginning to walk towards a farm. "Do you even have experience in stealing?" Allen asked.

"you would be surprised moyashi." Kanda said before sprinting. Allen sighed before sprinting after him. Once the two where at the front door of the farm allen leaned down to pick a lock on the main door. The two heard a click and the lock came off. Allen put his hand on the knob but hesitated to open the door. "Whats wrong?" Kanda asked. "What if someone's near the door?" allen asked.

"No one is. There's only one person in this house and he's probably sleeping." Kanda said. "How could you tell he's sleeping?" Allen asked. "Years of meditation can do wonders. Know open the door or ill break it down."

Allen sighed before twisting the door knob and pushing the door open. The two crept inside kanda to the sleeping mans room and allen to the kitchen. Kanda's feet slid across the floor like he was air. Something light and but not fragile. Surveying the room around him kanda spotted clothes, women's clothes, men's clothes, and thankfully children's clothes. Kanda looked towards the sleeping farmer. He had blackish hair that framed his face and small pink lips. Kanda looked towards the mans hands and saw a rifle entwined with his arms.

Kanda's eyes slanted before he made his way to the closet silently. He looked at the arrays of clothing before taking the best set of clothes that would fit kanda and allen. Creeping out of the room kanda made his way to the kitchen. "Are you done yet?" kanda hissed. Allen turned around with a croissant stuffed in his mouth. He gulped it down before throwing kanda a food sack. "Lets get out of here," allen whispered opening one of the windows before jumping through it. Kanda followed after him back into the hills.

After running back to horses and feeding them kanda handed allen his clothes. Allen looked at them strangely. "it was the nicest thing they had." kanda said before turning away from allen. "Dont turn around." Allen said. "like i would want to." kanda said before they both stripped out of their rags and into real clothing. Well as real as they can get. Kanda quickly slipped on the clothes and observed himself in the river. The clothing he had on was similar to one of his training gear that had burnt back at the manor.

His shirt was plain black and sleeveless showing off his developing muscles. His pants where skin tight and again a black color with a navy blue belt looped around it. It was definitely comfortable to move around in. Kanda stretched his hands out feeling his muscles strain. "Done." allen said coming up. His outfit was the exact same as kanda's except his left arm was covered in a sleeve. "Did you just stitch that sleeve on?" Kanda asked raising a eyebrow. "Maybe." Allen replied with a smile.

"With these clothes we might be able to sneak in rather than trying the front door again." Allen said with a smile. "maybe." kanda said looking towards the manor. "We can Kanda! These clothes are comfortable enough to basically slither where ever we want!" allen said throwing up his arms.

Kanda looked at him like he was stupid before sprinting back to the manor. Allen trailed behind him with fierce determined look in his eyes. Kanda focused his attention back to the rapidly approaching manor. Creeping to the back of the manor the two boys almost came face to face with another guard. Kanda however saved allen's stupid arse by grabbing him and jumping into a bush. Allen opened his mouth to speak but kanda slapped his hand over his mouth causing allen to silence. Allen directed his attention to the guard who looked like he could pass out of exhaustion at any give moment. Nice to know that the guards have gotten lazier.

Allen crept out of the bush against kanda's will and knocked the man out. "Come out." allen hissed. Kanda got out of the bush and stared allen straight in the eye. "Why the hell did you do that? You could of been caught!" Kanda said furiously in a whispering tone. "we have to take chances." allen whispered back before he looked to see if any other guards where approaching. Kanda strolled ahead much to allen's annoyance. Spotting a opened window near the top of the manor kanda hooked his fingers into part of the wood. He pulled himself up and continued to scale the wall. It was to easy.

Kanda peeked through the window to see if anyone was there. No one. Climbing through the window he motioned for allen to climb up. The whitette nodded before he proceeded on wards up. Kanda looked around the room. It was some sort of letter keeping room. Piles and piles of neatly stacked boxes held envelopes of all kinds. Some where decorated to finest extent and some where plain. Most of them held the royal insignia waxed in.

"If only komui keeps his office this clean." allen muttered after crawling through the window. "Come on Moyashi dont be so slow." kanda said walking out of the room casually. Allen followed after him looking side to side occasionally.

**Allen POV**

Allen peered into another room where 2 people where cleaning there guns. One had golden hair that reached till her back. Or his back allen couldn't really tell. The other person was most definetly a guy. He had jet black hair and a grayish skin tone. HIs eyes where pure gold and stood out against his skin. Allen directed his attention in front of him again and crept even more silently. Then he noticed something. He was lost. "Fuck." the brit said quietly looking around. No one was near him at the moment.

Allen sighed before continuing down the hall he had last seen kanda in. Allen's head snapped left. Then it snapped right. Allen could of not been more fidgety. The albino took a deep breath before he continued on wards clearing his mind and enhancing all of his senses. Something he learned one the streets when he constantly stole. Walking more casually down the hall allen descended down a pair of steps going lower into the mansion.

Sunshine had been bewitched upon a dining room. There where 14 seats. One at the top of the table and another one seat at the bottom. To both sides of the table where 6 seats which names have been engraved into each of them. Allen quickly located the name Neah which was at the end of the table. Roads one was right next to the top of the table across from tyki. The head of the table of course was the Duke of Millennium.

Walking into another room allen found himself in a laundry room. People all around was scrubbing the life out of bed sheets and blankets. Allen quickly turned away from the door and made his way across to a entrance.

A door opened. "What are you doing here?"

**Allen's in some trouble now... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha well who is that person who caught allen? Me myself dosen't know. See ya! KEEP ON VOTING. **

**- Red **


	7. Denied

_No. 6: __6_

_Project K: __3_

_Kuroshitsuji: __2_

_Noragami: __1_

**And im back again Crazy night let me take you home tonight- lee hiyori Go Girl i have that song stuck in my head. Any one else watch gugure kokkori-san? I didnt spell half of it right. i know****_. I didnt proof read this by the way. _**

**Listen to: Without a Trace- Gazette **

Allen spun around his heart racing. He met face to face with a man with a monocle over his left eye. Long hair crept down to the sides of his face, he had gray skin and gold eyes the trade mark of the noah. "May i ask it again? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Allen paled even further before he muttered something. "What did you say boy? speak louder." the man commanded. "Im new here and i got lost." allen said gaining confidence. The man snorted. "yeah right. i saw you come around here yesterday. Thought you could sneak in?" the man said. Allen gulped. "I just need to speak with the duke. Please. i need to. Me and my friend's life basically depend on it. Please can you take me to him?" allen said with the most pitiful expression he could imagine. Which was pretty damn hard to ignore even for someone like kanda. The face works on him all the time.

The man tried to ignore it but gave in. "Fine. My names Sheril by the way." sheril said leading allen down further. Allen followed the man down and accidentally bumped into kanda. Which was actually quite lucky. "Fuck. How did you get caught moyashi?" kanda asked looking towards sheril. "i didnt get caught. Sheril said he would show me to the Duke. Of course you would need to come to." allen said with a laugh.

"is this the other one?" Sheril asked examining kanda. "Yup." allen responded. "Che. Can you just take us to the duke now?" kanda asked in his usual rude tone. Sheril looked bewildered before he sighed. "Lets go." sheril said leading the two boys even further down. Sheril brought them into a office. A man sat behind a table. His hair was pulled back, traces of shaving went around his chin, his face was dark like all the other of the noah family, and on his head was a top hat. Yup definitely looked queer.

Allen shivered feeling a air of unpleasentness go down his back. "Excuse me? Count? These children would like permission to speak." Sheril said. Adam looked up. "Permission granted. You may sheril." adam said. Sheril nodded and left. "now what is it two cute little boys would want to talk to me about?" adam asked with a loliconish twinkle in his eyes. Both allen and kanda stepped back. "We need you to help us sir." Kanda said taking a deep breath.

"My name is Yu Winterspell. Im the adopted son of Stephan Winterspell and i need you to help me get my title back." kanda said a dead serious look in his eyes. Adam sighed. "and let me guess thats your servant. Sorry. Ever since word got out a week ago that the earl died and that his family is missing people have been trying to impersonate the earl hopping to get his title. "

Allen groaned. This is exactly what shouldn't of happened. "but sir! we're telling the truth! how could we not?" allen said with a frown. "you dont have proof do you? any proof at all that your his son?" The earl asked. Kanda growled. "no i dont have any proof besides by sword and my horse but ask me any question and ill be able to answer." kanda said. "truthfully i now nothing of the earl and his family. All i know is the earl has thought of me as something god would never forgive." the earl said.

"Bring in Tyki and Road. Both of them had seen me and they can vouch for me." kanda said with fierce determination. "Sorry. Tyki and Road have left for japan to mourn the death of the earl and mourn his missing son." the earl said.

"When are they going to get back! Send a pigeon anything!" Kanda screamed in desperation. "There almost half way across the world. No way a pigeon could travel that far. I cant do anything." the earl said. Allen felt like screaming. All of this for nothing. All the hope that had built up disappeared into dust. "Tell me this." kanda said shaking. "Do you at least recognize brand which has a wooden pole and snakes coiling around it?" kanda asked.

Adam paled. "Do not talk to me about that. If you really want to know find cross. now leave!" adam screamed shocking the boys. They ran out like they where about to be killed. Which was a high chance. He was a duke he probably had a gun hidden in his desk or something. Speeding out of the house the two raced to there horses which thankfully where still near the river. When they stopped allen plopped to the ground anger boiling within him. "What are you so mad about?" kanda asked.

"What am i so mad about?! You where this close to getting your title back yet that fucking pedophile just had to say no!" allen screamed in rage. Kanda sat next to allen. "Im not earl yes but i do have a lead on mt families killers. We just need to find cross." kanda said. "Find him! he could be somewhere in Australia for all we know!" allen screamed out. "Lets just ask around for him." kanda said. "We may find something." the boy said before he laid down. It was getting dark, allen huffed but laid down also. He closed his eyes and fell into the spell of sleep.

**... I have no idea where this is yet...**

**Lenalee POV. **

Lenalee almost chocked when she saw the position the wife of the earl came back in. Grace Winterspell the wife of Stephan Winterspell had been stripped of her title and forced into rags. Deep purple bruises went down on her thighs and trails of blood leaked from them. Something foul and white wet the insides of her thighs and all the way to _that_ area. Komui's eyes widened in horror. "Did they..." Grace said nothing but continued to cry.

Lenalee to began to weep, she hated her life which was like a prison. The chains around her arms caused them to bleed and hurt. Some of the servants where whipped. Others where killed. The food they gave was barely none, usually a cup of water and a stale piece of bread to go around three people. The air was at some points to cold and at others so hot. It was never a perfect heat.

Komui pulled lenalee into a hug digging his nose into her ebony locks. lenalee hugged back wanting out of the hell.

**If any of you didnt get it grace was raped, Okay dont you just think allen and kanda belong together? Allen used to be called red right? According to d gray man chara book kanda's favorite color is red. so basically kanda likes allen!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN. IN YOUR REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU DRESSED UP AS. I DRESSED UP AS A FEMALE VERSION OF DEXTER. I Hope to scare a shit load of people. **

**- Red. **


	8. You Fuckwitts!

_No. 6:_ 7

_Project K: _3

_Kuroshitsuji: __2_

_Noragami: __1_

**And i am back.**

**Guest: Karkat Vantas? As in Homestuck? Oh god i would love to see that. **

**SHE ENDS UP WITH MAMURA IM SO FUCKING HAPPY SO FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING HAPPY! I LOVE MAMURA!**

**Okay done with my happiness. Now with the sadness. The french movie Les Choiriest or something like that is sooo Sad i cried. So many fucking times. Near the end i was sobbing so much that my french teacher had to send me out of th classroom. I love the movie though. My new favorite. **

**Listen To: Nalina Block B (recommend to listen to it. i just love this song) **

**Kanda POV**

Kanda threw his hands in the air. After two hours of searching for cross nothing. All he got was complaints about dept. Fucking dept. "Find anything?" Allen asked coming up to kanda. "No. You?" "Well for the past two hours i was forced to pay debts for cross. They thought i was his apprentice!"

Kanda glared at allen. "They did what?" Kanda screamed almost feeling possessive. "They just made me pay for them! It wasn't like i was paying with my body!" allen said tapping his feet impatiently . Kanda took a deep breath. Thank god. "How did you pay then?" he asked. "Labor work. I helped doing things." Allen said sitting down. Kanda sat next ho him. Allens head immediately fell on top of kanda's shoulder in exhaustion. Kanda sighed before resting his head against the wall he was sitting against.

Soon when they where fully rested they got back up again and began searching. Kanda walked alongside of allen stopping only sometimes to talk to people. Thats when they came across klaud again. "What are you two doing here?" Klaud asked raising an eyebrow. "Get denied by the duke?" she said. "No!. Were looking for someone named cross." kanda said with a sigh. "Cross? Why would you want that sleazy bastard?" Klaud asked. "So you know him?" Allen asked hope sparkling in his eyes.

"yes. He's a general like me. I Can tell you where he his if you tell me why you want him." klaud said putting her hand's to her hips. Kanda and allen shared a look before kanda turned back to klaud. "The duke said he might have information we need to know about a group of people." Kanda said. Klaud sighed. "He's usually in a stripper club down the street. He has a perverted look in his eyes, probably drunk, has girls surrounding him, has really long red hair, and has half a mask covering his face." Klaud said before turning around. "Have fun with that ass."

Kanda and allen sighed before going down the street. "i wonder if he's a pedophile." Allen said with a sigh. "i hope not." kanda answered staring down the street. They walked down and turned at a shady looking place. It looked like it could collapse any moment, a faded sign was hanging slanted with, but it was a large place. The two took a deep breath before walking in.

the boy's expressions became of disgust as they saw what laid in front of them. Men. Slimy, fat,ugly men. The only man there that looked half decent was one that carried a gun. red hair crusaded down his back and half a mask bit his face. A pair of glasses framed his face. Kanda approached him, allen staying a little farther away. "Coward" kanda muttered.

Allen was about to scream something back but caught himself. Kanda continued to walk to cross. Kanda almost tapped him on the shoulder but a hand caught him. Crosses hand. "i dont let filthy things touch me." cross said throwing down kanda's hands. "Im not as filthy as your mind is at least." kanda growled, "Kanda we didnt come here tom pick a fight!" Allen said with a sigh.

Kanda took a deep breath. "Do you know a brand that looks like snaked coiling around a wooden pole?" Cross looked at kanda with half surprise and half amusement. "Why would you wanna know about them?" cross spat. "There the ones that killed my family." Kanda answered in a dead serious tone. Cross looked at him surprised for a moment. "And this family is?" "the winterspell clan." kanda answered. "Winterspell? dont tell me. Your the missing son that almost everyone is talking about." Cross said rolling his eyes.

"He actually is" allen said stepping up. "And you are?" "Allen walker." Allen said. "you have the same last name as neah." cross muttered. Kanda ignored it. "Just tell me what you can about the brand." Kanda said with a fierce tone. "No can do, your a child. Even if you wanted to do something about those nuts i doubt you could." cross said taking a sip out of his champagne.

"I could probably kick your ass in a fight." Kanda said. Cross looked at him with a odd look before he looked to the stage. 5 girls had come out and they posed. Someone screamed something and they all began to dance. Both allen and kanda's eyes widened and they realised what was happening. The two ran out of the building before any of the women could rid of there clothes. The two children both had a faint blush on there cheeks as they looked back at the building with pure disgust.

"How could anyone ever go in one of those? Lenalee would probably kick everyone in there once she realized what was going on!" Allen said throwing his hands up in the air. "No doubt about that." kanda said with a glare to the place. Allen sighed. "So we found the man but found absolutely nothing of the matter of the brand" Allen said attempting to pull out his hair. Not like he did though.

"Want to try again or ask someone else?" Allen asked with a sigh. Kanda looked at him like he was mad. "yes we can totally show people the brand. No way in fuck are we going to do that. By the way the earl and cross acted it seems like we sh- actually it might be a good idea." Kanda said snapping his fingers. Kanda smirked and looked around for a piece of paper.

Finding a newspaper on the ground kanda picked it up looking for a empty space where he could draw. He found one quite easily. "Moyashi find a pencil" kanda ordered. Allen nodded before going off. He came back several minutes later with a pen in his hands. After tossing it to kanda, the samurai began to draw. After he was done he held ti up for allen to see.

"Does it look like the brand?" Kanda asked. "Be thankful it does. Are you just going to show it to people to get answers from them?" Allen asked his eyebrow raised. "Sort of." Kanda said with a smirk. Allen sighed. "I have no clue what your planning but i can tell its not pleasent." Allen said. Kanda smirked. "Of course its not going to be." He said walking up to a random person.

Allen followed after him as they asked people around them. After three hours of searching the two found no leads. None at all. "Oi! You two fuckwitts!" Cross called. The two boys turned around and glared at the man. "What the fuck do you want? i thought you wanted nothing to do with us." Kanda asked crossing his arms. "Well i wanted nothing to do with idiots like you but since your going around and showing that symbol to everyone i just want to ask what the fuck do you think you fuckwitts are doing? You might get caught by them!" Cross said.

"My intentions exactly." Kanda said crossing his arms. Allen gaped at him. "Wait wait wait. You where basically having us be kidnapped?" "basically. if they heard we know about them they might come after us and kidnap us. They might kill us yes but who the fuck gives a crap?" Kanda said.

Cross groaned. "You are a really dimwitted kid arn't you?" Cross asked. "I wouldn't have did that if you had told us about the brand." Kanda said crossing his arms. Cross put a cigeratte in between his lips before taking a deep breath. Taking the cigeratte away from his mouth he allowed smoke to come form his mouth.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Cross said with a sigh.

**And it ends. Anyways please continue to vote. Oh and if you have any ideas to what the group of people may be... PM me those ideas or put it into a review. I seriously have no fucking clue what im going to do with that. Im still thinking and thinking and thinking. I haven't thought of anything yet... only small ideas so please help! Please. Please! Oh and this might be the last time your able to vote so VOTE NOW. I mean it. I really do. But it might not so...**


	9. Someone Had Caught the Whip

_No. 6:_ 9

_Project K: _3

_Kuroshitsuji: __3_

_Noragami: __1_

**OKAY THIS IS THE LAST TIME TO VOTE EVEN THOUGH I KNOW NO. 6 IS GOING TO WIN. STILL IT MIGHT TURN AROUND AND K or KUROSHITSUJI (black butler) MIGHT BE THE WINNER. Noragami sorry. You have no hope.**

**Listen to: Let the Stars Fall Down **

Cross took one long swing of wine before pointing up at a brothel. "Over there. Thats the best place to be so no one can over looks us." Cross said. "A brothel?" Allen asked the weirdest look plastered on to his face. "No its a chicken house." Cross said sarcastically. "are there even chicken houses? Arn't they Chicken coops?" Kanda asked. "oh for the love of god do you want me to tell you about this sadistic group?" Cross asked. The two boy's stayed silent. "I thought so." Cross said pushing the two into the brothel.

"Oh Cross! You have children with you this time!" A girl screamed. Black hair was tied in two braids and green eyes illuminated off of her face. "I need a room Nina. And before you ask no im not going to fuck them." At this both kanda and allen's ears turned a vibrant red. The girl, Nina laughed before leading the two into a large room. "Im putting this on your bill right?" Nina asked. Cross nodded before shooing her away.

"Where do i start... You have heard of the duke of milleninum right? Well under him is a army that's called akuma. Before this army was a rag tagged group of theieves until the duke pulled them together. When the duke finally assembled a group large enough to be a army it was stolen from him. I dont know all the details but the boss of the group that killed the earl your so called father is now controlling them. We who work for the queen call the boss Historia because it has been in history for long as any one could imagine. Through a substance called innocence she managed to last so long. Historia has brought the downfall to many early civilizations. That person's the reason rome fell. Philosophers call her a enchantress though i doubt magic is involved. . No one knows what her purpose is. Back to the topic of Akuma. This group basically is everywhere. They could be in this building for all we know. They're some people next to the queen who are Akuma. They could be in the parliament. If you ever wanted to identify one all you need to do is took look on the back of their neck. There name is imprinted into their in curly script along with a snake that curls up along a star." Cross said ending with a sigh.

"That still dosen't answer our question! You just told us about her! Why did she kill my family?" Kanda asked a furious tone in his voice. "I dont know. There's a chance some of the people who worked at your mansion were taken. The group is also slave traders for the sake of money. Well they only sell male slaves. The female one's they fuck till the female's drop." Cross said. Kanda's eyes widened. He started to tremble. "so there's a chance my mother's still alive?" Kanda asked his voice slightly cracking at then end. (A/N: If you dont think this fits kanda's character... It dosen't. ITS SUPPOSED TO FIT EVERY CHILDS CHARACTER WHEN KNOWING YOUR MOTHERS ALIVE -unless you hate your mother... If thats the case... good luck)

"Dont get your hopes up kid." Cross said after getting up. "Now shoo. I told you about all i know which is pretty damn much." Cross said. Just has he said that 4 girls walked in to the room each wearing the sluttiest clothing ever invented to man kind. Both Kanda and Allen fled the room as if a dire wolf was chasing there behinds. once out of that wretched place both kanda and allen made it a pretty far distance from where cross was well fucking 4 girls.

Kanda looked around before sticking two fingers into his mouth. He started to whistle put was cut short of a familiar mans laughing. Kanda immediately froze. he shuddered remembering countless times blood pooled from his back. The number of scars on his back could compare to a person who has been within war's hands for a life time.

"Kanda?" Allen asked seeing the fear that shot up in the boy. Of course it would be fear. For most of his life kanda was held in a prison cell and almost every other day he would get whipped. It was only god that kept him from dying. "So? Was the boy i knew 5 years ago changed?" Pier asked. Kanda walked faster pushing allen a little bit ahead of him. "Whats going on?" Allen asked. "Nothing." Kanda said quickening his pace. Yet two large men still managed to grab the boys. They dragged them back to pier and thrust kanda to the retched man.

"So i heard your father died? Is that right? Has your mother died with that blighter? I remembered him telling me if i ever get near you again he will rid of me as if i was a swine. You know you were basically the reason i got fired from my job. When they realized a slave was to become a heir to an earl they kept screaming at me for god knows why." "A slave?" Allen asked his eyes wide. "Oh? You didn't know? Let me guess your his servant. Well he's been under my care ever since he was 3. 2 years of hell for him, joy for me. I guess he didnt show you the countless scars embedded into his back, chest, and dont forget the rope burns." Taking kanda's hands he slipped off the bangles and through them to the ground. Kanda was motionless trauma catching up to him. Pier also removed the sword that hung to the boy's side.

Thats when allen remembered about his own sword. Wrapping his hands around the hilt allen pulled it out. Someone much stronger then him pried the sword away from the his finger and held him back. Thats when kanda came back into the world. Ripping mugen from pier he thew it to the goon holding allen. The man dropped the boy just in time to dodge the sword. "Run!" Kanda screamed. Allen instead of running grabbed kanda's arm. "What are you doing? Run ill be behind you! I need to collect mugen! Ill collect your sword to!" Kanda screamed. To late more goons surrounded them both pinning the childrens hands behind there back.

One other took kanda and they held him down pinning his hands to the dirt until he was in a crawling position. Kanda couldn't move. The goons pulled up kanda's shirt revealing the many wounds pierced into his back. Kanda heard allen gasp then scream in a last effort to get out of the goons hands. Pier came up to him with a with a whip-god knows why he has that- and positioned himself in the position he was to familiar with.

With a crude smile he brought the whip down against the boys skin tearing the flesh open. Kanda screamed as blood oozed out of the new scar. Pier smiled before hitting kanda again making the pain to excruciating to bear. His arms and knees gave out under him causing the boy to fall. Yet pier came down with crop again and again causing blotchy tears to pour out of kanda's eyes along with screams of pain he tried to hold back causing his lip bleed. . He heard allen scream his name once again. After 5 more lashes kanda couldn't bear it any longer. The whip that tore his skin was dyed with blood and kanda's own back was painted with it. "Fuck." He said once last time bracing against the ground. Nothing came. Pier stopped. Kanda used the last of his energy to look behind him. Someone had caught the whip. Kanda's head hit against the ground as he heard a gun go off.

"Allen." He whispered.

**LAST TIME TO VOTE. By the way for the crossover people that lost im going to make a omake chapter about what would of happened if they were in the story. Just a quick write however. AGAIN THIS IS YOU LAST CHANCE TO V-O-T-E **


	10. The Art of Killing

_No. 6:_ 11

_Project K: _3

_Kuroshitsuji: 3_

_Noragami: 1_

**_I am seriously fucking freaking out. They say a new chapter of DGM is going to come out soon. Idk if its legit but the person who told me said there is pictures of the chapter Hoshino Katsura posted on her Instagram. For all the people who love DGM and have instagram search up Hoshino1000 on instagram and see the picks. After you see them put them in a review. I dont have a instagram... Poor me. IM SO HAPPY! You dont understand when i read that there was going to be a new chapter i cried. Hard. _Oh Yeah No. 6 Won by the way. **

**Allen POV. **

Allen screamed and tried to get away from the man who held him by the wrist tight. The man took his face and pointed it at kanda who was now lying on the ground screaming every time the whip came down upon his flesh. Allen was forced to see everything. The countless scars that already marred his back, the red gushes that erupted every time the whip came down, how the skin tore apart as if it was mere paper. Allen heard screams filled with agony come from the boy.

Salty tears came down on allen's face and he struggled even further. Allen looked towards kanda who looked like he was about to faint. The whip came down one more time but it never touched the samurai's skin. instead it was wrapped around a man's leather glove. While everyone remained motionless surprised at what just happened allen was the only one to move. Allen round housed kicked causing the man holding him to let go of allen and he fell. Allen ran towards his sword. Picking up his sword he made his way over to the man who was holding him. He thrust the sword into the man killing him. Something he always did when he was on the streets after mana died. Kill. It was almost second nature to him.

Allen moved around fire in his eyes and he thrust the sword in and out of adults who couldn't compare to how fast allen was moving. Picking up Mugen he used that sword and the sword of exorcism and cooperated them so that they would flow together and become something of destruction. Allen heard a gun shot go off and his head snapped to the one holding the gun. He had white hair like his own but not as pure. Red eyes were slanted determined in the art of killing. Whenever the gun went off the boy flinched indicating he was not used to the gun. A scar not as red as allen's but still a scar coiled around him like a snake. It started at left side of his face near downwards.

The boy fired again and killed one of the hooligans. Allen let a sigh of relief come out of his mouth. The white head wasn't targeting allen. Looking around allen spotted the man who stopped the whip by grabbing it with leather gloves. Short tied up black hair swished around as he tried to pry the whip from Pier's unwiling hands. Gray eyes, unlike allens silver one's were determined.

Allen ran to Pier and in one swift move, using both of the swords, he cut off pier's hands and legs making him unable to move. The black haired boy out of surprise let go of whip and with a yelp he fell back. Allen looked pier straight in the eye. "Do You Know anything about how the earl died?" He asked wondering if Pier had any info about Historia. Pier said nothing. Allen slowly, thrusted mugen into the balding man. He screamed. "Are you going to tell me?" Allen asked digging the sword deeper. "nothing. I now nothing about it." Pier said.

Allen dug the sword further. "Your Lying. I can tell when someone's lying." Allen said. Pier let out yet another yelp of scream. "Fine Fine! All i know is that his mother's still alive." Pier said. "And you know that because?" "Thats all they would tell me! I probably know as much as you know! Im a low member of the group!" Pier screamed. Allen smiled. "Thanks." he said before pier's head came clean off.

Allen ran over to kanda who lay passed out. His skin and shirt was in tatters. Tears slipped out of allen's eyes. Picking up the two bangles that lay on the ground allen slipped them around kanda's hands and it lay back on his wrist where it was meant to be. The white headed boy walked over to allen. He sheathed his gun and kneeled down in front of kanda. Studying the wounds his face scrunched up in worry. "Nezumi! We have to go! He has at least 15 lashes on his back! A large chunk of tissue is taken out! Can die of blood lose" The whitette screamed.

The now proclaimed Nezumi turned around. He came up to kanda and picked him up. "Where are you taking him?" Allen asked. "Are you his friend? Everythings going to be fine. Come with us." The whitette said. Allen nodded his heart beating 100 miles an hour. Sheathing his sword and holding mugen he walked next to nezumi who was carrying Kanda.

Soon they arrived at a dingy looking house. The whitette took kanda from nezumi and ran inside. "Whats your name kid?" Nezumi asked. "Allen Walker. The one you just brought in was Yu Winterspell." "Winterspell? As in the family of Nobels?" Nezumi asked.

"Exactly. Dont call him Yu though. He hates it Instead call him Kanda." Allen said. Nezumi sighed. "I had thought there whole family had died in a fire or something." "Not in a fire. My theory was that only the earl himself died. Then then the wife of the earl, lenalee, and lavi probably survived." allen said his eyes widening at the last part. He snapped his fingers. "Tell your friend to hurry up." Allen said to sternly for a kid. Nezumi looked at him weirdly. "Healing can't be rushed." Nezumi snapped. His name is shion by the way. One question. How can a kid me more merciless in killing then a full grown adult?"

Allen smiled. "Practice." He said before going inside the house to his friend.

**Sorry if this chapters a little bit short. Im writing the Omake right at this moment by the way, The omake that was supposed to be what would happen if the other people in the voting won but they didn't. See ya!**

**- Red. **


	11. Awake in the Vast Darkness

**So im back. The omake is still sadly not made. I haven't even gotten to it... Eh i ll do it later. **

**Kanda POV**

It hurt. Thats all he could think as he lay in a black stillness. He probably was dead. What a positive way of thinking. A sharp pain penetrated his thoughts as he felt something wet press against his skin. Kanda screamed, and probably screamed outside of his dream. A dream... that what he was in a dream. So he definitely wasn't dead.

The thing that was pressing against his back, alcohol. No doubt about it. He felt the retched thing press against his back again. Kanda bit on his hip and opened his eyes. trying to get out of this dream. As soon as he opened them he realized how much his back really hurt. A pain he also felt when he was a boy the mere age of 4. Kanda's eyes watered as he gained consciousness. It felt like someone was jabbing a knife into his back over and over again. Kanda lost to consciousness once again and slowly blacked out.

_His dream was different this time. Instead of roaming around in a black stillness he dressed formally in a mess of people. His hand was firmly clamped around another persons own still cold hand. Kanda looked at the person his hand was clapped on to. He could see his friend. _

_Black short hair and a dopey smile . __A scar was on the top of his nose and brown lifeless eyes. A knife was stabbed into his chest and his other hand was wrapped around the blade, Blood pooled on the ground and left a trail when they walked. Almost like a zombie he walked. Kanda whispered his dead friends name. Alma..._

_Kanda dropped his hand and fell back. Suddenly he was back in his room at the manor. The door opened and lenalee stepped thorough bangles clinking whenever she stepped. She smiled and suddenly she was shot. kanda screamed for his friend and ran towards her. He looked to the person who shot her._

_ It was lavi. HIs red hair was let down and his one green eye was spewing tears. Strings where attached to his hands and went to the skies. _

_Kanda looked up and saw a puppeteer. It wasn't anyone just a black figure. It was Historia. Kanda was sure of that. Lavi suddenly fell down as the strings connecting him where cut. Lavi called out to kanda before his head slipped off. Kanda ran out the door. Not wanting to see any of his friends die. Tyki and road stood by the door giving there usual cryptic smiles. They walked outside and kanda followed._

_As soon as one foot stepped out he was in a cherry blossom tree. He looked to his mom who was chained to the base of the tree. Tears crawled down her face like spiders. TO her side was his father. The same cryptic insignia was burned into his skin. Kanda fell out of the tree but a hand grabbed him. He pulled Kanda up. _

_Kanda looked towards the person who saved him. Allen. His face was clear and filled with sadness. His white snow kissed hair turned black, his silver moonlit eyes turned red. He cackled before dragging a firm knife over kanda's cheeks. Kanda remained stotic not anymore fazed by what was going on around him. Allen let go and kanda sped towards the ground. _

_If he died so be it. Something caught him. He looked towards the person and saw Nothing. Kanda was soon released and he looked around. He was in a war field. Behind him was no one. In front of him was all his enemies. kanda felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw allen. Instead of black he once again had white hair. He smiled before thrusting something into kanda's stomach. _

Kanda sat up to fast for his own good. He groaned as pain hit him in the back. Kanda looked to his stomach and saw gauze wrapped all the way from his chest to his hip bones. He looked around and immediately heard steps going up stairs. Kanda panicked. Mugen was no where in sight so he grabbed the closest thing near him. A Fork. The person came through and without a second thought kanda threw the fork. The man or teen cried out and dodged the fork. It landed straight into the wood where the teen's head used to be.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kanda asked his cold personality coming back full force. The man stood up. He smiled. "Your up?" He asked. Kanda froze and got a better look at his face. The teen had white hair, unlike allen's it was more of a white beige color. His skin was peachy and his eyes where what drew the most attention. His eyes where a cryptic red. Like a devils. He smiled once again like he noticed kanda was a little creeped out by the eyes.

"Are you alright?" The teen asked. "why the fuck would i be alright?" Kanda hissed. "Where the fuck am i?" "You sure curse a lot don't you. Im sion. Your at my house. my friend and I saved you." Sion hummed. "i Didn't need saving." Kanda said coldly.

"Bakanda!" Allen screamed running up into the room. "Shut up your to loud." Kanda hissed Allen smiled. "i thought i heard your voice." He said his voice smooth. "Im up now lets go." Kanda said attempting to stand up. A sharp pain once again prevented him from standing. "Your in no shape to leave." Sion said with a frown. "Do i look like i care?" Kanda said.

"Your staying here or else i wont give you Mugen back." Allen threatened."then i'll just have to steal it from you." Kanda said. Allen frowned. "If you stay here for the time being i'll tell you something important." Allen said. "What?" Kanda asked curiosity swarming his mind. "promise first." "Fine. I give you my word." Kanda hissed. "I now for sure your mother's still alive." Allen said.

Kanda sat up staighter. "How do you know." He asked his voice monotoned. "The man who was um... well he told me. Before i killed him. Another thing. Lenalee, lavi and every one else still might be alive. I think the only one who died was your father the earl." Allen said.

Kanda leaned his head against the wall. "Thank the lord." He whispered. Allen smiled. "So all we need to do is find them. We need clues to where historia resides and fast." Allen said with a sigh. "We might be able to help you with that. Me and Nezumi i mean." Sion said looking up from his book that suddenly appeared...

The two looked at him curiously. "How?" Kanda asked. "We have well... rats all around the city. They might be able to tell us something." Both kanda and allen stared at sion as if he was stupid. "How?" Allen asked. "They're smarter than you think." Sion said with a small smile before getting up and heading outside. Kanda looked towards allen. "Kanda? How... the man that whipped you... How did you know him?" Allen asked. 

"Why do i have to tell you that?" Kanda asked. Allen slapped his arm. "Because im worried." He said. Kanda took a deep breath. "When i was apparently 3 i was found with one of my friends-" "You had friends?" Allen asked looking a little skeptical. "Shut up. I was found on the streets with him and slave traders kidnapped us. There we lived under the supervisions of Pier. The Person who was incharge of my cell block. He treated me and my friend as slaves. It was terrible. It was either freezing cold or a sickening heat. The food they served was just one glass of water and a small portion of stale bread. Those who got whipped constantly like me never got medical attention and was believed to die. My friend had enough of it one day. When pier came to are cell he ripped a knife out of pier's pockets and stabbed himself. I got punished for his death and from there on out i was pier's stress reliever. When i was 5 the earl found me and took me away from that foul place." Kanda said no trace of emotion leaving his face.

"What... Whats was your friends name?" Allen asked. Kanda looked up at him.

"Alma." He said the name barely a whisper passing from his lips.

**I Dont know why but i started to laugh after i wrote that part... Yup my brains mentally unstable. No its not but still... oh wmight as well start the omake right now. **

**Okay i actually finished or started the omake chapter lets get things rolling. **

**What would happen if... Kuroshitsuji Won. **

The air felt dry as allen stared at who more like what caught the whip. A tall man clad in black. he had a small small smirk on his face, his eyes a wicked red. He stood there staring into the angry eyes of pier. Allen used the moment to elbow the grunt who was holding the small whittete.

Allen looked at him for a second before he ripped his own blade from the hooligans arm. "Sebastian!" A demanding voice called out. Allen looked towards a child, who looked only 2 or 3 years older than allen himself. He had blue hair, a dakr navy like blue and a blue eye. HIs skin was a creamy pale and over his right eye was a eyepatch much like lavi's own. "Yes my lord." The supposed butler said before he flung his arms to the side. Out came what looked like several kitchen knifes? Allen a little weirded out looked towards pier who was trying to escape.

Allen seeing as it was impossible to escape picked up mugen and walked over to the man. He pointed the blade at his neck and looked directly into his eyes. He then asked, asked the man if he knew anything about how the earl died. He answered. He answered wrong. Allen thrusted the sword deep into his shoulder and asked him again. This time the man answered with truth. Allen smiled. "Thanks." he said before he used both mugen and the sword of exorcism before tearing him apart.

He looked towards kanda who was know lying on the ground. Allen rushed to him and sat by his side inspecting the wounds even though he knew there was nothing he could do to help him. "You have to help him!" Allen screamed looking back towards the man, Sebastian. Sebastian looked towards the blue haired boy and he nodded. Sebastian went over kanda before picking him up.

"Come with me." Sebastian said leading allen and carrying kanda between his arms. Allen looked towards the boy. "Ciel Phantomhive" The blue haired kid said. "Im Allen Walker." He said before ciel climbed into a carriage allen following after him. Sebastian laid kanda down on one of the seatts before going to the front of the cabin preparing to start the horses.

"Your someone of royalty?" Allen asked. "Im an earl." Ciel answered. Allen looked at him. "Maybe you knew his father." Allen said pointing to kanda. "Oh his name is Yu Winterspell." "Winterspell? Another earl? I thought the whole winterspell family had died. Yes i knew his father. Quite the sneaky man he was." Ciel said looking at kanda.

"This must be the violent child he adores. Always talked to the queen about his violent ways and how angry he got when someone called him his first name."

**Yup im stopping this omake right here. See if kuroshitsuji actually one then i would probably do a better job at making the chapter. This is all BS on my part. well see ya. The next omake is with the next chapter. **


	12. Near The Lion's Den

**Sooo i totally like forgot about this fanfic... Oh and im kinda looking for a beta for this so... Help me! **

Kanda sat on the roof of the little house. Staring into the fog filled streets of londen kanda growled. It was disgusting. He could of been roaming those streets right now but no he was kept in a stupid small house that did crap. Kanda kicked at the roof and was tempted to jump off of it. And no not for suicide. To escape. But he promised allen. Fuck the moyashi. His wounds are already healed! Its been like what a week! "No their not." Kanda whipped around and saw Sion who had to arms firmly planted on his Hips.

"And you knew what i was thinking about because?" "im psychic." Sion said. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Bull Shit. kanda said directing his attention back to the fog covered streets of London. Sion sat next to him and moved his feet a bit so he could dangle them off the roof. "Your not healed you know." Sion said. "So?" "You did recover at a extremly fast rate though. But the whip marks will definitely leave a scar." SIon said his white hair ruffled by the wind. "Like i didn't now that." Kanda growled a little bit tempted to feel the scars that made up his back.

"Your not going to lay a hand on those scars." Sion said. Kanda looked up at him again surprised. "Nezumi's a little like you. I basically figured him out so i figured you out." Sion said shrugging. "Anyways about this historia thing what are you going to do know?" Sion asked. Kanda shrugged. "Im going to try to find historia." He said. Sion looked at him and smirked. "I know just the way to do that." Sion said. "How?" Kanda asked looking up at sion's beaming red eyes.

"A Party."

**okay class thats it for today! No. Anyways A few Hours later. **

Kanda stood besides allen feeling down right silly. A party, All of the major Akuma's will be at this party, blending in with normal society. It was actually quite funny really. The duke of Millennium was the one hosting this party yet some of HIstoria's best members will come and wreck his party in hope of assassinating the duke. Cliche. First a earl and now a duke.

Allen sighed irritably as he messed with the wig on his head. They both had to dress up, seeing as they where attending this party as well. Allen stood there his white hair covered by a dirty blond wig. The wig itself was pulled back into a short ponytail. Allen wore a dark blue suit which trailed behind him like a tail coat. Kanda himself also wore a wig, a short black one seeing as kanda was asian. He wore a white dress shirt, and black pants. Around his neck was a navy scarf that looped around his neck, Nezumi and sion came out of their room a little bit later also fully dressed.

Apparently they where attending the party to. Sion was like kanda, dressed in all black. A dusty red wig adorned his head and was left to fall over his ears. Nezumi was dressed in a pristine white suit, completed with a navy blue tie to match his hair. Nezumi didn't adorn a wig however, his short navy blue hair was still tied up in its tight usual pony tail. "Are we going?" Kanda asked tapping his foot impatiently. "You should be happy. We got you a way into this thing. Its supposed t be very hard to gt into." Sion said with a irritated sigh.

"Whatever." Kanda said before he looked out. "We have to make it like we came in a carriage..." Allen said absentmindedly. "I already have that covered. Nezumi stole a carriage. We paid someone to drive it. It costed a lot though." Sion said with a smile. "Is the carriage outside?" Kanda asked. Nezumi nodded. "We can go in it right now. Its a damn nice carriage to." Nezumi said leading them outside and to the carriage. It wasn't as beautiful as the hand carved one the Earl had. It was a black wood with silver trimmings. There was a carriage driver leaning on the carriage yes but no horses. "Let me guess. You forgt the horses didn't you?" Sion asked looking at nezumi. Nezumi shrugged. "Sorry?" He said but it sounded more like a question.

"Its fine. We can do something about it anyways." Allen said with a smirk. Both kanda and allen looked at each other before they whistled. The sound echoed around everywhere. Soon the sound of horse beats caused everyone on the street to dive out of the way in fear of getting trampled. In front of Allen and Kanda stood a majestic White horse and a black one. The two boys wrapped there hands around there horses overjoyed to see them again.

Kanda brushed the pristine white mane of Kumo delicately. His horse was only some of the rare things he ever cared about. Allen pressed his forehead against timcanpys while stroking his snout. "Have you been eating?" Kanda asked. To nezumi and sion's surprise the horse nodded. "Where did you get horses from?" Nezumi asked a little skeptical. "We had them back at The Winterspell Manor." Allen answered. The boys led the horses to the carriage and strapped them in. Kanda looked longingly at the horses back. "You ca ride it later bakanda" Allen said before he opened the carriage and crawled in. Everyone followed him in and the driver shut the door. Taking the reins the carriage driver started the carriage.

Sooner or later they arrived at where the party was being held, The winterspell Villa. One of Kanda's families many summer homes. Kanda stared at the villa. He had come here many times. He knew where everything was. The stable for the horses was behind the villa. Kanda's father's office was in the basement. Kanda's room was right ext to the earl's and his wife's bedroom. "i remember coming here!" Allen said looking at the villa.

The villa in total was beautiful, it basically looked like the roman's built it. Having cooperated a style of greek and roman architecture it was easily the most beautiful building in all of london, of course with the exception of the queen's castle. The interior was more byzantine and gothic cathedral. In total it was one of a kind. The carriage parked. The driver opened the door and kanda crawled out. "I'll meet you in there. Im keeping the horses in the stable." Kanda said before he unhooked both of the horses and lead them away. Soon the stables came up. Kanda could almost imagine walking beside's his Mother. She would always come with him when they stayed at the villa. The forest pathways where always beautiful when the sun has almost risen. He could see her beautiful smile and how her chestnut horse, Oryal, would trail behind her with his head high. He could here her laughter and suddenly tears welled up in kanda' eyes. He missed her. He missed the way she scold him. The way she would smile when kanda was introuble with his father. He loved they way she would face her opponents head on with witty remarks.

Kanda stopped and wiped his eyes. Both Timcanpy and Kumo nudged him in a affectionate way. "Being sad won't help anything i know." Kanda said before he stood up straight one again. Masking his face with confidence Kanda walked up to the stable and handed both of the horses to a stable boy. "Clean them wile your putting them away." Kanda said trying not to meet the stable boy's eyes. Kanda knew the stable boy. He was one of the caretakers at the villa. He was always there when kanda visited. His name was Cri. The boy was only 2 years older than kanda, he had spring green eyes like lavi and black hair that was longer in the front than the back. He had dimples.

"Do i know you?" Cri asked. Kanda looked away from Cri. "No." He said. Cri laughed. "I know your voice from anywhere kanda. Don't try to fool me. I thought you where dead?" He asked. "Well im not." Kanda said. "Well whatever your doing i bid you good luck young master. I only wish you to be safe." Cri said bowing only slightly. "Keep your head up fool." Kanda said. Cri smiled. "When you get your place back as earl i serve you on the front lines." Cri said his eyes sparkling,

"Whatever." Kanda said rolling his eyes. Anyone though can tell kanda did want Cri to serve him on the front lines.

**So sorry for the short chapter... and the late update. SORRY. **


End file.
